Hrabia Sandorf/IV/3
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część IV | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. W Monte-Carlo. — Siedemnaście razy? — Siedemnaście razy? — Tak! „rouge” wyszło siedemnaście razy! — Czy być może?... — Nie wiem, czy być może, jednak tak jest! — Gracze szli przeciwko seryi? — Bank wygrał przeszło dziewięćkroć sto tysięcy franków. — Siedemnaście razy! Siedemnaście razy!... — Na rulecie, czy też w „trente et quarente?” — W „trente et quarente!” — Od piętnastu lat nie widziano czegoś podobnego! — Lat piętnaście, trzy miesiące i czternaście dni! — odezwał się poważnie jeden z starych graczów, należących do czcigodnej liczby zgranych. — Tak panie i szczegół ciekawy, było to w lecie 16 czerwca r. 1867. Wiem ja to dobrze! Takim rozumowaniom, a raczej takim wykrzyknikom można się było przysłuchać we wspaniałym przedsionku „Klubu cudzoziemców” w Monte-Carlo wieczorem dnia 3 grudnia, w ośm dni po ucieczce Karpeny z hiszpańskiego zakładu karnego. W tym tłumie graczów, złożonym z mężczyzn i kobiet rozmaitych narodowości, ze starych i młodych, ludzi wszystkich warstw społecznych, panował pewien rodzaj entuzjazmu. Podziwiano tu dziś „rouge” z takim samym zachwytem, jakby się unoszono nad wytrwałością konia, który wygrał wielką nagrodę podczas wyścigów na arenie Longchamps albo Espom. W rzeczy samej pośród tej publiczności, gromadzającej się gorączkowo w małem księztwie Monaco ze wszystkich części starego i nowego świata „serya z siedmnastu” ma doniosłość wielkiego politycznego wypadku, który jest zdolny zmienić prawa europejskiej równowagi. Łatwo można się domyśleć, że „rouge” w tym swoim nieco nadzwyczajnem pochodzie, nie mało pociągnęło za sobą ofiar, gdy przy tej sposobności bank znaczne miał dochody, bo wygrał, jak mówiono, prawie milion franków. Większa część graczów szła przeciw nieprawdopodobnemu zjawisku, to szła przeciw seryi. Pomiędzy innymi, dwaj cudzoziemcy drogo opłacili ten dzień niefortunny... Jeden z nich blady, zamknięty w sobie, pomimo wzruszeń, jakich doznawał, nie zdradził niczem swych uczuć, podczas gdy na obliczu drugiego malowała się wyraźnie namiętność trawiąca go do tego stopnia, ze zdawał się zapominać o wszystkiem. Włosy jego były w nieładzie, oko rzucało obłąkane spojrzenie, a ręce drżąc nerwowo poruszały się pomimowoli. Obaj opuścili kasyno i udali się w boczne aleje terasu, znajdującego się w pobliżu słynnego miejsca, w którym odbywa się strzelanie o zakład do gołębi. — Przeklęta serya zabrała nam czterykroć sto tysięcy franków! — zawołał starszy. — Powiedz pan raczej czterysta jeden tysięcy franków! — odparł młodszy tonem kasyera, który ściśle dolicza każdą, choćby drobną cyfrę. — Pozostaje mi tylko dwakroć sto tysięcy franków... zaledwie! — ciągnął dalej gracz pierwszy. — Sto dziewięćdziesiąt siedm tysięcy — poprawił jego towarzysz z niewzruszoną flegmą! — Tak! w istocie... z dwóch milionów, które miałem, gdyś mnie namówił do tej podróży. — Milion siedemkroć siedemdziesiąt pięć tysięcy franków! — I wszystko to poszło w niespełna dwa miesiące! — W jednym miesiącu i w szesnastu dniach! — Sarkany! — zawołał starszy, podrażniony spokojem towarzysza, który z widoczną ironią prostował matematyczne omyłki przyjaciela. — No i cóż Silasie?... Jak widzimy Sarkany zrobił z Silasa Toronthala gracza, który w krótkim przeciągu czasu strwonił także prawie całą fortunę. Należy jednak przyznać, że zadanie Trypolitańczyka nie było zbyt trudne, ponieważ były bankier z Tryestu przyzwyczajony od dawna do rozmaitych interesów, któremi częstokroć ślepy traf kierował, łatwo dał się nakłonić do szukania szczęścia w grze zawisłej od kaprysu chwili, zdolnej odrazu wzbogacić albo zrujnować. Opuszczając Raguzę w znanych czytelnikowi warunkach, spólnicy postarali się przedewszystkiem zostawić Sawę w miejscu bezpiecznem, pod doświadczonem okiem Namiry. Umieściwszy młode dziewczę w Tetuan, w tem ukryciu gubiącem się w rozległej regencyi marokańskiej, zdawało się Sarkaniemu, że spokojnie może już odetchnąć, bo tam nikt nie zdoła odszukać córki bankiera. Zresztą niewinną istotą opiekowała się od tego czasu przyjaciółka Sarkaniego, która przyobiecała złamać upór dziewczęcia w drażliwej kwestyi zamierzonego małżeństwa. Tymczasem Sarkany nie przestawał zachęcać swego towarzysza do gry, która stała się przyczyną, jak wiadomo, jego własnej ruiny. We Francyi, we Włoszech, w Niemczech, słowem wszędzie, gdzie tylko z grą hazardowną spotkać się było można, na giełdzie czy też na wyścigowych torach, w klubach pierwszorzędnych stolic, w miejscach kąpielowych, Silas Toronthal ulegał prawdziwie szatańskim namowom Sarkaniego. W rzeczy samej, podczas gdy były bankier z Tryestu stawiał na kartę własne fundusze, Sarkany nie szczędził wcale kapitałów swego towarzysza, skutkiem czego Silas Toronthal podwójnym krokiem spieszył do ruiny. Zresztą to, co gracze zowią szczęściem, nazwa, którą starają się pokryć własne ograniczenie, odwróciło się wyraźnie od nich, aczkolwiek zadawali sobie niemało trudu, ażeby je dla siebie dobrze usposobić. Ostatecznie „baccyra” pochłonął miliony zagarnięte po hrabi Macieju Sandorfie, a wkrótce trzeba było wystawić na publiczną sprzedaż piękny pałac, znajdujący się w Raguzie przy alei Stradone. Nakoniec, znużeni towarzystwem podejrzanych klubów, gdzie „rien ne va plus” mogło być przez krupierów wymówione językiem Peloponesów, przybyli z pewnem zaufaniem odegrać się do Monte-Carlo, bo tam tylko istnieje jeszcze gra w ruletę i „trente et quarente”. Jeżeli i tu przegrają resztki, nie będą mogli uskarżać się przynajmniej, jak na własny upór, który im doradził walczyć z nierównemi szansami. Z tych powodów wspólnicy zamieszkali w Monte-Carlo już od trzech tygodni, nie opuszczając prawie zielonych stołów, przy których próbowali najniezawodniejszych systemów i martingalów, wprawiając się w liczne figury, grane na odwrót, zastanawiając się nad obrotami cylindra rulety, gdy w ostatnich kwadransach wprawia je w ruch znużona ręka krupiera, stawiając „maxima” na pełnych numerach, które jakby na przekór, pozostawały w opóźnieniu, łącząc kombinacye proste z kombinacyami skomplikowanemi, słuchając rad starych graczów zrujnowanych grą, a dziś mieniących się szumnie „profesorami”, słowem, czyniąc wszystkie niedorzeczne usiłowania, co niewielu wzbogaciły, a tysiące zrujnowały. Skutkiem wypadków ostatniego wieczora, który prawdopodobnie na zawsze pozostał pamiętnym w dziejach domu, z całej fortuny nie pozostało dwom wspólnikom jak dwakroć sto tysięcy franków, co w rzeczy samej dla ludzi tak lekkomyślnych było niczem. W niedalekiej przyszłości czekała ich nędza. Jednak, pomimo, że byli już prawie zrujnowani, nie utracili jeszcze zmysłów — jak się to często wydarza tego rodzaju graczom — a czego oczywisty przykład mieli właśnie przed oczami. Gdy rozmawiali na tarasie, spostrzegli jednego z dobrze im znanych amatorów rulety, który z obnażoną głową biegł przez wspaniały ogród, wołając: — Kręci zawsze!... kręci!... Nieszczęśliwiec ten wyobrażał sobie, że postawił „maximum” na pewien numer, ale cylinder kręcący się w fantastycznym wirze, nie ustaje w pędzie, lecz wiecznie kręcić się będzie! Oszalał!... — Czy się już uspokoiłeś, Silasie? — zapytał Sarkany swego zrozpaczonego towarzysza. Ten waryat niech cię przekona, że nie można tracić głowy! No i cóż, nie uda się nam dziś... ale szczęście jest zmienne... przyjdzie i na nas kolej... bo tak być musi, choćbyśmy nawet nic nie robili... Wypadkami rządzić nie potrzeba... Martwić się też nie ma niczego... Przedewszystkiem, jak widzisz, jest to niebezpiecznie, a powtóre... na nic się nie przyda!... Czekajmy tylko cierpliwie, a wszystko na naszą korzyść się zmieni. Ale Silas Toronthal ani słuchał nawet tych rad, które zresztą jak wszystkie inne tego rodzaju rozumowania, odnoszące się do hazardownych gier, były niedorzeczone i śmieszne. Bankiera zajmowała jedna myśl tylko: pragnął uwolnić się nakoniec z pod wpływu Sarkaniego, uciec od Trypolitańczyka tak daleko, aby przyszłość nie mogła się zwrócić przeciw niemu! Jednak takie postanowienia nie zdołały utrwalić się w jego zniewieściałem sercu, a zresztą wspólnik zbrodni czuwał nad nim bezustannie. Sarkany potrzebował Toronthala aż do dnia, w którym stanie z Sawą na ślubnym kobiercu, później sam odepchnie swą ofiarę od siebie, ale do tej chwili postanowił sobie uroczyście, nie stracić bankiera z oczów ani na jedną sekundę. — Silasie — rzekł Trypolitańczyk — czuję, że nadto doznaliśmy dziś niepowodzeń, aby nie zmieniły się szanse. Przekonasz się! Jutro wygramy! — A jeżeli jutro przegram ostatki? — odparł Silas Toronthal, który napróżno starał się walczyć przeciw podsuwanym mu pokusom. — Zostanie nam jeszcze Sawa Toronthal! — odparł żywo Sarkany. — Jest to najsilniejszy atut w naszej grze i nikt go nam nie przybije!... — Tak! jutro, jutro!... — powtarzał machinalnie bankier, będący w usposobieniu, w którym gracz postawiłby życie własne na kartę. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie powrócili do hotelu, położonego w połowie drogi, wiodącej z Monte-Carlo do Condamine. Port w Monaco, leżący pomiędzy cyplem Focinana a fortem Antonia, jest dość otwarły przystanią, wystawioną na północno-wschodnie i południowo-wschodnie wiatry. Otoczony on skałami, na których wznosi się stolica małego księztwa, podczas gdy dolina, gdzie pobudowano hotele, wille i zakłady Monte-Carla, spoczywa u stóp wspaniałej góry Agel. Szczyt jej wyniosły dosięga tysiąc sto metrowej wysokości po nad poziom morza. Ztamtąd roztacza się malowniczy widok na słynne z piękności wybrzeża Liguryi. Stare zaś miasto, wznoszące się na przepysznej płaszczyźnie nadbrzeżnej skały, ukrywa się pod wieczystą zielenią drzew palmowych, figowych, granatowych, pieprzowych, pomarańczowych i cytrynowych, eucaliptusów, aloesów, mirtów, mastyków i ricinusów rozrzuconych w prawdziwie cudownym nieładzie. Po drugiej stronie portu przedstawia się Monte-Carlo, leżące naprzeciw wspaniałej mikroskopijnej stolicyStare miasto Monaco liczy około 2 000 mieszkańców.. Tam widzisz domostwa rozrzucone po grzbietach gór, pomiędzy któremi w fantastycznych liniach wiją się wązkie i spadziste uliczki, sięgające aż do drogi zwanej la Corniche, zawieszonej w połowie dzikich gór, kędy spotyka się pyszne ogrody, urocze widoki rozmaitego rysunku, wille najróżnorodniejszych stylów, z pomiędzy których niejedna zdaje się wychylać ku przejrzystym wodom spokojnych przystani Śródziemnego morza. Pomiędzy Monaco a Monte-Carlo, w głębi portu, to jest pomiędzy wybrzeżem a wdrążeniem krytej doliny, dzielącej grupy gór, spotyka się trzecie miasteczko znane pod nazwą la Condamine. Po nad tą mieściną nieco na prawo piętrzy się olbrzymia góra; profil jej zwrócony do morza sprawił, że dano jej nazwę „Tete de Chien.” U szczytu tej góry znajduje się fort, ma on prawo mienić się niezdobytym i cieszyć się zaszczytem, że należy do Francyi. Tu jest granica małego lecz zawisłego księztwa. Z Condamine do Monte-Carlo można dostać się powozem, jadąc spadzistą, ale szeroką i wspaniałą drogą. Szczególnie po jednej stronie gościńca znajdują się piękne wille, domy i hotele, zamieszkałe przez najzamożniejszych cudzoziemców, szukających licznych przyjemności, dostarczanych obficie przez administracyą domu gry. W jednym z takich hotelów mieszkał Sarkany i Silas Toronthal, a przez okna ich pomieszkania można było widzieć morze, port i Monaco, jako-też okoliczne wzgórza, ciągnące się aż do olbrzymiej góry „Tête de Chien”. Niemem swem obliczem zdaje się ona zapytywać Śródziemnego morza, niby sfinks puszczy libijskiej. Sarkany i Silas Toronthal, powróciwszy do hotelu, rozeszli się i udali wprost do swoich apartamentów. Usiadłszy spokojnie we własnem mieszkaniu, badali swe położenie... Zmienne koleje finansowych stósunków miały ostatecznie rozerwać spółkę, tak ścisle ich łączącą od lat piętnastu. Trypolitańczyk znalazł w swoim pokoju list z Tetuan. Nie tracąc chwili czasu, rozpieczętował otrzymane pismo. Namira w kilku słowach donosiła mu o dwóch wypadkach wielce go interesujących. Przedewszystkiem oznajmiła śmierć Karpeny, który utonął w porcie Centy, skutkiem dość niezrozumiałych okoliczności; następnie wspominała o pojawieniu się doktora Antekritta w okolicach marokańskich wybrzeży, jakoteż o stosunkach tego dziwnego człowieka z Hiszpanem. Sarkany, przeczytawszy ten list, otworzył okno, a sparłszy się o balustradę, głęboko się zadumał. — Więc Karpena nie żyje!... — myślał. — Stało się w porę!... Obecnie wszystkie tajemnice wraz z nim utonęły!... Przynajmniej z tej strony mogę być spokojny!... Nie ma obawy!... Potem przypomniawszy sobie dalszy ciąg listu, wzruszył z niezadowoleniem ramionami. — Niepokoi mnie jednak pojawienie się doktora Antekritta... Po co on przybył do Centy? Co to za człowiek? Nie chodziłoby mnie wcale, gdybym nie zauważył od niejakiego czasu, że mnie wyraźnie prześladuje... Podejrzane mi są jego stosunki z rodziną Batorego w Raguzie... Zirone padł ofiarą jego podstępu w Casa Inglese... Teraz widziano go w Cencie, robiącego jakieś doświadczenia, które się stały przyczyną śmierci Karpeny!... Był już nawet w pobliżu Tetuan... Ale zdaje się, że jeszcze nie wie, iż tam jest Sawa... Gdyby się dowiedział, byłby to dla mnie cios najstraszniejszy... a przecież i to nastąpić może... O tak!... trzeba się bronić!... trzeba się bronić energicznie i to nie w przyszłości, ale natychmiast! Zobaczymy, kto komu ustąpi! Senusici owładną wkrótce całą Cynarajką... jeden krok przez morze i zabiorą Antekrittę!... Jeżeli potrzeba im to przypomnieć... potrafię... Widocznie doktór był czarnym punktem na jasnym widnokręgu Trypolitańczyka. W nikczemnych intrygach, które snuł zwolna, aby dojść do upragnionego celu, prawie jaz osiągniętego, najdrobniejsza zawada mogła nagle zniweczyć wszystkie jego plany. Tymczasem nietylko wmięszanie się doktora Antekritta powinno było Sarkaniego zaniepokoić, ale też obecne położenie Silasa Toronthala zaczynało mu sprawiać wiele przykrości. — Niepodobna zaprzeczyć — mówił sam do siebie — obaj jesteśmy przyparci do muru... Jutro rozstrzygną się losy... nic lub wszystko! Albo bank rozbijemy albo bank nas rozbije!... Zrujnuje się?... nic nie szkodzi! Ja potrafię się odbić! Ale Silas?... To znowu rzecz inna! Od tej chwili może się stać niebezpiecznym, gotów powiedzieć wszystko... zdradzić tajemnicę, na której obecnie polega cala moja przyszłość!... Słowem, jeżeli dotychczas robiłem z nim, co chciałem, od dnia dzisiejszego wszystko przeciwny obrót wzięło... Sarkany wcale nie przesadzał; położenie jego stało się bardzo drażliwym. Nie należało się łudzić co do moralnej wartości wspólnika... Trypolitańczyk dawał niegdyś byłemu bankierowi nauki... Silas Toronthal nieomieszkał z nich skorzystać, a dziś, gdy nie miał już nic do stracenia, gotów był przewyższyć swego mistrza. Zakłopotany Trypolitańczyk zapytywał sam siebie, co wypada począć? Głęboko zamyślony nie widział nawet, co się działo w porcie Monaco, może najdalej o kilkaset kroków od niego, choć noc była jasna. Na pełnem morzu ukazał się punkt czarny, który w miarę jak się zbliżył do lądu, stawał się podobnym do długiego wrzeciona, unoszonego bałwanami olbrzymiego jeziora. Był to znany nam już dobrze pancernik bez komina i masztu, płynął prawie nie wystając nad powierzchnię wód, a przednia cześć jego zaledwie dwie stopy wynurzała się z pod prutej fali. Statek ten zbliżył się wkrótce do przylądka Focinana, poniżej miejsca, gdzie w zapowiedzianych terminach odbywa się strzelanie do gołębi i skrył się pod nadbrzeżnemi skałami, ochraniającemi małą zatokę. Natenczas spuszczoną została łódź, która zdawała się być wprawioną do jednej strony tego prawie niewidzialnego statku; usiadło w niej trzech ludzi, a po kilku uderzeniach wiosłami dwóch z nich wylądowało na wybrzeżu, podczas gdy trzeci powrócił z łodzią do pancernika. W kilka chwil później tajemniczy okręt, który płynął cicho i niczem nie zdradzał swej obecności, znikł w cieniu, nie pozostawiwszy za sobą ani śladu. Tymczasem dwaj ludzie minęli małą płaszczyznę spadzistego wybrzeża, puścili się natychmiast brzegiem skał, zwróciwszy się ku stacji kolejowej, a po chwili szli już aleją Spelugues, okalającą słynne z piękności ogrody domu gry w Monte-Carlo. Ale Sarkany nie zauważył tego. W tej chwili był on myślą daleko od Monaco, gdzieś w Tetuan... jednak tej wędrówki sam nie odbywał... ciągnął z sobą gwałtem spólnika swej zbrodni. — Silas ma być panem moich zamysłów... — mówił sam do siebie — Silas miałby mi przeszkodzić w dopięciu celów!... O nie, nigdy!... Jeżeli jutro gra nie dopisze i nie zwróci nam strat naszych, potrafię go jeszcze zmusić do powrotu wraz ze mną!... Tak, ze mną do Tetuan, a tam, na onych marokańskich wybrzeżach, któż upomni się o Silasa Toronthala, gdyby znikł... przypadkiem... bez wieści. Wiadomo nam dobrze, że Trypolitańczyk zdolnym był do wszystkiego, szczególnie, gdy okoliczności ułatwiały mu zamiary. Sarkany, ułożywszy sobie taki plan, zamknął okno, położył się spać, a wkrótce usnął snem spokojnym, jakby sumienie jego nie było niczem obciążone. Zupełnie odmienne uczucia miotały byłym bankierem. Noc ta była dla niego straszną. Cóż mu pozostało z całego mienia, które jeszcze niedawno posiadał? W pugilaresie miał wprawdzie dwakroć sto tysięcy franków, ale i tych pieniędzy nie był już panem, bo przeznaczone zostały do gry. Tego życzył sobie wspólnik, takie też zresztą było i jego życzenie. Umysł Toronthala zaprzątnięty urojonemi kombinacyami, nie mógł rozumować chłodno i trafnie. Nie był nawet w stanie, przynajmniej chwilowo, zdać sobie sprawy z położenia, jak to czynił Sarkany. Nie przyszło mu na myśl, że role wspólników się zmieniły, to jest, że obecnej chwili uzyskał właśnie on nad Trypolitańczykiem ową przewagę, którą go były agent tak długo krępował. Widział przed sobą jedynie własną ruinę, myśląc z trwogą, o jutrzejszym dniu — ten albo go zbawi, albo też rzuci w ostatnią nędzę. Taką była owa noc dla dwóch wspólników. Podczas gdy jeden z nich przez kilka gadzin spoczywał wybornie, drugi doznawał wszelkich udręczeń bezsenności. Nazajutrz już około godziny szóstej rano, Sarkany wszedł do pokoju Silasa Toronthala. Bankier siedział przy biurku, a spostrzegłszy wchodzącego, usiłował rzuconą chustką przykryć liczby i formułki, zapełniające wszystkie stronnice małego zeszytu, jakiego używają zazwyczaj gracze domu gry w Monte-Carlo. — I cóż tam, Silasie? — zawołał, wchodząc z udaną wesołością — i cóż tam? w snach twoich dawałeś pierwszeństwo „rouge”, czy też „noir?” — Nie spałem wcale!... nie mogłem usnąć!... — odparł bankier. — O to źle! bardzo źle, Silasie!... Dziś trzeba być przytomnym, mieć krew zimną, do czego kilka godzin spoczynku jest rzeczą niezbędną! Patrz tylko na mnie! Spałem za czterech, więc jestem gotów walczyć z wypadkami losu do upadłego... Gra jest kobietą, sprzyja tym tylko, co są zdolni nad nią panować!... — Zdradziła nas jednak! — Ot, zwyczajnie chwilowy kaprys!... gdy przeminie, uśmiechnie się do nas!... Silas Toronthal milczał, niepodobna nawet było odgadnąć czy słyszał, co mówił do niego Sarkany. Bankier pochłaniał oczami zeszyt, zawierający zawikłane kombinacye... — Nad czem się tak zastanawiasz? — zapytał szyderczo Trypolitańczyk — ha! ha! ha! formułki, figury, martingale... wszystko to djabła warte!... Masz goryczkę, mój drogi Silasie!... Nie ma obliczeń, za pomocy których możnaby ujarzmić nieprzewidziane wypadki gry, a tylko taki wypadek dziś przyjdzie nam w pomoc albo zaś zgubi! — Być może!... — odparł Toronthal, rzuciwszy zeszyt na stronę. — Nie być może, ale z pewnością!... Znam wprawdzie pewien system — dodał ironicznie Sarkany — ale do tego potrzeba specyalnej wprawy, a my bawić się nie mamy czasu!... Idźmy zatem na los szczęścia! Wczoraj sprzyjało bankowi, prawdopodobnem jest, że go dziś opuści!... Jeżeli tak jest, natenczas bądź spokojny, Silasie, gra odda nam z procentem, to cośmy stracili! — Myślisz?... — Ale naturalnie. Jednak precz z trwogą! Przeciwnie, potrzebną ci jest odwaga i spokój! — A jeżeli dziś wieczór będziem zrujnowani? — zagadnął bankier patrząc Sarkaniemu w oczy. — Więc cóż? Opuścimy natychmiast Monaco! — I gdzież się udamy? — zawołał rozpaczliwie Silas Toronthal. — Ach! przeklęty to był dzień, w którym cię poznałem, Sarkany... w którym zgodziłem się na naszą spółkę... Nie byłbym doszedł nigdy do tak smutnego rezultatu! — Trochę za późno robisz sobie wymówki, mój drogi! — odparł zagadnięty z całą bezczelnością — zresztą wiadomo, jak wygodnie składać na drugich własne przewinienia... — Strzeż się! — krzyknął do najwyższego stopnia podrażniony bankier. — W istocie! będę ostrożnym! mruknął przez zęby Trypolitańczyk ze złowrogiem spojrzeniem. Taka pogróżka Toronthala przekonała go tylko, że w porę pomyślał o sposobie przeszkodzenia bankierowi w niebezpiecznem dlań działaniu. Ale po chwili odezwał się z dziwną łagodnością: — Nie kłóćmy się kochany Silasie, bo i do czegóż to prowadzi? Gniew rozdraźnia nerwy, a ty powinieneś być spokojny... Bądź dobrej myśli, nie oddawaj się rozpaczy... Jeżeli nieszczęście uweźmie się przeciw nam, to nie zapominaj, że czekają mnie inne jeszcze miliony, a ty masz w nich udział... — Zapewne, zapewne! Jednak potrzeba się odegrać — rzekł dziwnym głosem Silas Toronthal, w którym budziła się namiętność gry, chwilowo uśpiona. Tak jest w istocie! Bank nadto miał szczęście wczoraj, ażeby dziś wieczór... — Dziś wieczór będziemy bogaci... bardzo bogaci — zawołał Sarkany — ja ci to mówię Silasie, że tym razem nie przegramy już tego, co z banku odbierzemy! Zresztą cokolwiek się stanie jutro opuszczamy Monte-Carlo!... Pojedziemy!... — Dokąd? — Do Tetuan, gdzie czeka nas korzystna i piękna partyjka!... Ta nas z pewnością nie zawiedzie!... ----